La marca del Samurái
by Bunny CK
Summary: Cada vez que Naruto Namikaze muestre su pecho no podrá ocultar la marca de la vergüenza. El responsable es el joven señor del clan Uchiha, que ha grabado sus iniciales en el pecho del samurái tras derrotarlo con todas las de la ley. Ahora, la venganza no se hará esperar, y Sasuke sabe que será terrible. El rey también lo sabe, por lo que toma una decisión que enfurecerá a ambos...
1. Prólogo

_Holasss, es la primera vez que publico en esta página por lo cual no me fue muy sencillo hacerlo u_u. Les traigo una historia NaruSasu porque creo que no hay suficientes :)_

_Desde ya aclaro que esta historia NO ES MÍA, es una adaptación al NaruSasu, el original corresponde a la genial Rowyn Oliver y los personajes al maestro Kishimoto que cada vez vuelve más canon el NaruSasu ;)_

_Espero que les guste ^^_

* * *

**Prólogo**

El viento empezó a soplar de manera cortante a medida que el sol se iba ocultando tras el horizonte.

Al otro lado del muro de piedra, justo detrás de la arboleda que escondía sus figuras a los ojos de los congregados en el camposanto, Sai, junto a sus hombres, esbozaba una sonrisa malévola, montado en su caballo de guerra.

—El nuevo señor Uchiha —dijo a media voz mientras contemplaba a su joven hermano— cree que va a disfrutar mucho tiempo de su liderazgo.

El alto guerrero pelirrojo al que se dirigía no respondió. Tampoco había mucho que decir; la escena que transcurría ante sus ojos era más que suficiente para silenciar a cualquiera.

Si Sai hubiera sido un hijo fiel a las tradiciones y a su padre, el viejo jefe del clan Uchiha, tal vez se le hubiera formado un nudo en la garganta, pero no era así. El rostro imperturbable del samurái mostraba los estragos de una vida dedicada al sake, a malvivir en cantinas y a sobrevivir en los bosques circundantes como lo que era, un proscrito.

La muchedumbre junto a la tumba había empezado a murmurar audiblemente; rezos, condolencias y miradas que denotaban preocupación por el estado de ánimo de su joven señor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sai podía verlo junto al hoyo que horas antes se había excavado para que sirviera de última morada a su padre. La alta figura del doncel destacaba no tanto por su estatura como por el contraste entre su hermosa cabellera negra azulada y la palidez de su piel. Allá donde fuese, Sasuke sobresalía sobre los demás miembros del clan Uchiha. Su belleza era tan legendaria como su carácter indómito.

Sai lo aborrecía.

Su hermano poseía agallas suficientes para levantar a su clan sin necesidad de apoyarse en ningún hombre, pero su padre había sido firme: debía casarse con un Uchiha para hacerse con un brazo fuerte a fin de luchar contra las incursiones de los Namikaze y, asimismo, para protegerse de la furia de su propio hermano.

Sai consideraba que le habían arrebatado aquello que le pertenecía, y estaba más que dispuesto a recuperarlo. A pesar de Itachi, Obito y Shisui, él volvería a alzarse con el poder del clan.

Miró a sus espaldas: una treintena de proscritos bien armados conformaban el grueso de sus filas. Podrían acabar con todo en aquel preciso instante, si quisiera, pero sería un acto estúpido, y Sai no lo era. Quería gobernar sobre su clan, con hombres, mujeres, donceles y niños que pagaran por su seguridad, que llenaran sus arcas y satisficieran los caprichos que tantos meses llevaban desatendidos. Tantos como él había pasado en el bosque, desterrado.

Levantó el puño en alto, consciente de que Itachi, junto al cadáver del viejo jefe, lo estaba observando. La bestia de ojos negros, el samurái indómito que se creía merecedor de casarse con su hermano, lo consideraba incapaz de atacar mientras se oficiaba el funeral.

Ni se inmutó cuando dio la orden de partir.

—Hoy nos iremos —dijo a nadie en particular—. Pero pronto volveremos para reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Sonrió. Su hermano Sasuke no debía acostumbrarse demasiado a un puesto que le correspondía solo a él. El viejo Fugaku debía de estar retorciéndose en el hoyo donde acababan de meterle.

* * *

_A los fans de Sai (por si los hay), en este fic será el antagonista, ya habrá alguno en el que lo reivindique..._

_Sasu doncel!... XD_

_Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^_


	2. Chapter 1

_Holasss,_

_sé que el prólogo no revelaba mucho de que iba esta historia, pero ahora con la actualización que les traigo... eh, creo que tampoco n_nU_

_Espero que les guste, habrá unos tintes de ItaSasu pero 'sólo' platónico XD_

_Sin más..._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El día había sido muy largo y la noche no parecía avanzar con prisas.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta en la gran cama del antiguo jefe del clan. Ahora le correspondía a él ocupar el lugar de su padre y, por consiguiente, dormir en aquella habitación cargada de recuerdos que evocaban la figura de Fugaku Uchiha.

Suspiró dando una fuerte palmada a la manta que hacía de cobertor. Al parecer no podía quedarse quieto, los problemas lo abrumaban, pero era demasiado orgulloso para compartirlos con el consejo de ancianos.

«Bah, un doncel —comentó el viejo Tajima—; su padre debía de estar delirando en su lecho de muerte para permitir algo semejante.» Esas palabras le dolieron y fueron un golpe directo a su orgullo, pero su inteligencia le decía que la preocupación de sus hombres tenía fundamento.

Sabía que no solo Tajima Uchiha pensaba así, y que algunos de los suyos habían abandonado el clan en busca de la única alternativa: ir a tierras donde un hombre siguiera encargándose de administrar justicia, aunque fuese un proscrito y un traidor a su padre y a su propio clan.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, demostraría de lo que era capaz Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía cuántos obstáculos debería superar. Las fronteras del territorio de su clan no eran seguras y los Namikaze se encargaban de recordárselo. En los últimos tiempos, aprovechando la debilidad de su padre, les habían arrebatado un botín del cual ellos no podían prescindir. Las reses, que con tanto afán criaban, eran indispensables para pasar el invierno, y este, que gracias a alguna deidad tocaba a su fin, había sido el más duro en los últimos años.

Apretó los dientes enlazando los dedos detrás de la nuca. Fijó la mirada en un punto del techo y pensó con disgusto que pronto tendría que compartir esa cama con un hombre para afianzar su papel como nuevo señor del clan. No es que Sasuke no encabezara la marcha en contra de dichas incursiones, pero todos confiaban más en la inteligencia de Itachi, la experiencia de Shisui o el brazo de Obito para salir adelante.

Gruñó a causa de la impotencia, pero luego trató de contentarse con otros pensamientos. En el fondo, aquello no podía ser tan terrible. Los candidatos a desposarlo eran tres y ninguno de ellos sería una mala elección.

Esa misma tarde, horas antes, mientras recorría el oscuro corredor que lo llevaría junto al lecho de su padre, Sasuke había perdido el valor para enfrentarse a su futuro. Pero de pronto la figura protectora de Itachi empujó levemente su hombro para animarlo a continuar. Había cumplido con su deber prometiendo a su padre velar por su clan, pero sus palabras seguían atormentándolo en la oscuridad de la alcoba. Las palabras de su padre permanecerían grabadas en su mente para recordarle su consejo.

—No estarás solo —le había prometido—. Escogerás marido. Debes guiarlo con tu sabiduría, pero también dejar que él te guíe. —Entonces la mirada de Fugaku Uchiha se había vuelto acuosa, como si recordara con melancolía lo que había significado el matrimonio para él—. Eres tan impetuoso y eso no siempre es bueno. Necesitas un brazo fuerte que te proteja de tu hermano.

Sasuke se mordió los labios para evitar decirle a su padre que él no era ningún débil y por lo tanto no necesitaba a nadie, pero con esas palabras su padre había señalado su futuro. Tres nobles guerreros de su mismo clan se disputaban su mano y él estaba dispuesto, después de mucho meditarlo, a que uno la obtuviera.

Itachi era su favorito, nadie podía ser tan atractivo como ese hombre de larga cabellera negra. Lo había visto innumerables veces entrenar y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con otros guerreros de su propio clan. Sabía que esos brazos y manos podrían ser mortíferos si se encontraban con un Namikaze. Las marcadas ojeras de su rostro que lo hacían ver con un atractivo singular atraían a las mujeres y donceles tanto como su cuerpo esculpido gracias al entrenamiento al que se sometía diariamente. Pero él no era un doncel cualquiera. Había más de Itachi que le encantaba, no sólo su físico.

Si Itachi no fuera el elegido, Shisui no lo desampararía. Lucharía por él y por el clan al que amaba y le era leal. Era un hombre de gran carácter cuyo físico no se quedaba atrás con respecto a Itachi. Aparte que tenía esa aura de sabiduría calma que los otros no poseían. Había sido el brazo derecho de su padre y con sus cualidades era seguro que el clan florecería. Tenía mano de hierro para dominar a cualquier Namikaze y, sobre todo, a su hermano Sai. Shisui había sido quien descubrió el negro corazón del heredero Uchiha y supo de su traición antes que nadie. La avidez de poder lo había llevado a tratar de asesinar a su padre, sin que le remordiera la consciencia por ello.

Odiaba y tenía un sutil temor a Sai, pero ahora no quería pensar en su hermano. Suspiró incorporándose levemente contra la cabecera de la cama. Había visto a Shisui miles de veces en aquella estancia junto a su padre y ciertamente no quería compartirla con él. Quizá, si no lo amara tanto como al padre que había perdido, podría pensar en él como hombre.

Cerró los ojos con tristeza, las noches a su lado serían un deber difícil de sobrellevar.

No pasaría lo mismo en brazos de Obito. Él no le suscitaba un amor filial como Shisui, ni un respeto reverencial como Itachi. Bien al contrario, pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. Obito era dulce y cándido pero a la vez temerario en el combate, poseía una aguda inteligencia y su sentido del humor, que aunque a veces lo sacaba de quicio, le haría ser un hombre perfecto con quien envejecer.

Al final de la noche Sasuke había tomado una decisión. No sabía con cuál de los tres guerreros Uchiha se casaría, pero estaba decidido a demostrar que era un digno sucesor de su padre, a pesar de su condición de doncel. No iba a permitir ni una sola pérdida más, ni nada que amenazara los recursos del clan para el resto del invierno.

La oportunidad de demostrar su valía llegó antes de lo que hubiera esperado.

Seis días después de la muerte de su padre, Sasuke se encontraba en el salón principal recibiendo los informes que sus tres pretendientes habían ido a presentarle. Al parecer, en el norte, donde los dominios Namikaze y Uchiha confluían, se habían producido diversas incursiones a lo largo de esa semana. Ni siquiera Shisui, paciente como pocos, era partidario de esperar un solo día más para tomar represalias contra las granjas fronterizas. Querían recuperar el ganado robado y dar un escarmiento a los Namikaze.

A Sasuke se le sonrojaron las mejillas, no solo por el calor que desprendía el fuego de la chimenea, sino por la rabia que sentía hacia esos miserables. Sentado, contempló a los tres guerreros de pie ante él. No podía evitar masajearse las sienes para ver si aquel repentino dolor de cabeza remitía. No hubo suerte, y eso ayudó a que se calmara.

—El consejo no se reunirá, mi señor —dijo Shisui.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente por qué pronunciaba esas palabras con tanto cuidado.

—Quieren darme un voto de confianza hasta ver qué hago —susurró, entrecerrando los ojos. No obstante, en su fuero interno creía que los motivos eran menos nobles y que los ancianos buscaban que se derrumbara ante las adversidades, para así tomar el mando, convirtiéndolo en un mero títere carente de poder.

No iba a permitírselo.

—Si lo que sospechamos es cierto —dijo Obito, impaciente—, no tardarán en atacar la granja de Suigetsu.

Itachi asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

La conversación volvió a centrarse en los ataques de los Namikaze.

—Es la única granja que da al norte y que posee suficiente ganado como para ser una suculenta presa para esos miserables.

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó a Obito. El hombre no sonrió, pero estaba sumamente complacido de que el bello Sasuke le pidiera opinión.

—Ir a las granjas del norte, montar guardia...

Sasuke pareció meditarlo y finalmente asintió.

—Creo que no solo deberíamos vigilar la granja de Suigetsu —dijo—. Tekka y los suyos también correrán peligro. Viven lo suficientemente cerca de la frontera.

—Y la de Setsuna. —Shisui le hizo ver que había muchos flancos a cubrir.

Sasuke prestó atención y reflexionó qué sería lo mejor. Desgraciadamente, sus decisiones y acciones no iban a salir todo lo bien que deseaba.

—Cada uno de nosotros reunirá una partida de hombres y se dirigirá a cada una de las granjas —decidió. Los hombres lo escucharon con atención—. Impediremos que se cometan más acciones contra los Uchiha.

Que Sasuke se incluyera en las incursiones no agradó a ninguno de los presentes.

—¿Pretendes ir con nosotros? —Shisui lo miró con desconcierto.

Sasuke reaccionó levantándose para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y un poco a la defensiva.

—Shisui, llevo haciendo incursiones con mi padre desde que tenía trece años, y permíteme recordarte que hace diez de ello. Soy capaz de ahuyentar a un bastardo Namikaze tanto como ustedes.

Obito no pudo menos que sonreír.

—Así se habla, Sasuke. —El entusiasmo juvenil de Obito pareció molestar a los otros dos.

Esa misma noche, todos, a excepción de Shisui, quien quedó como custodio de la fortaleza Uchiha y su gente, pusieron rumbo al norte.

Sasuke se arrebujó en su haori, consciente de lo fría que era la noche. Al igual que él, su hermoso caballo negro conocía bien sus tierras. Respiró hondo y la frialdad del aire le abrasó los pulmones; no le importó, como tampoco tiritar de frío por el viento nocturno contra su piel. No le importaba, soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de estar ahí. Sasuke sabía que contaba con el cariño y apoyo de su clan, pero ganarse su respeto costaría algo más. En esas incursiones él podría demostrar su temple, su valor y fortaleza como el señor Uchiha que era.

Avanzaron por los peligrosos y angostos senderos. Más allá, el bosque que separaba ambas propiedades escondía en sus extensos claros las tres granjas que querían proteger. Poco después, Sasuke se percató de que Itachi no tenía ningún deseo de dejarlo solo en la tarea, y por alguna razón quiso desafiarlo.

—Avancen con cuidado —dijo quedamente cuando los hombres se pararon a su espalda—. Vayan a la granja de Suigetsu —ordenó a Itachi.

Por un instante pensó que el samurái iba a desobedecerle delante de sus hombres, vio el reproche en su negra mirada, pero una vez más Itachi confirmó su lealtad. Antes de desaparecer en la noche para cumplir la orden, le lanzó una mirada significativa a Obito, que asintió. El mensaje estaba claro: si a Sasuke le sucedía algo, su guardián sería desmembrado.

Avanzaron en silencio hacia la granja de Setsuna, quien poseía hermosas vacas que daban una excelente carne y aun mejor leche.

Detuvo a los hombres nada más divisar la propiedad. Acababa de salir de la negrura del bosque cuando su espalda se tensó en señal de alerta. Presentía que los Namikaze estaban cerca, pero jamás hubiera acertado cuánto.

Las grandes reses estaban allá abajo, en el prado cubierto de un espeso manto verde, que se vislumbraba gris a la luz de la luna. De pronto, media docena de figuras se movieron entre las reses, revelando su presencia.

—Esos malditos... —A pesar de que se divisaban con claridad, Obito esperó la señal de Sasuke para atacar.

El líder de los Uchiha no se hizo de rogar.

—¡Ahora! —Dio la señal en voz apenas audible, pero un simple movimiento de su mano hizo que los Namikaze, a quienes pretendían sorprender, se sintieran acorralados. O eso pensó él.

Los Uchiha descendieron como demonios sobre sus presas. Obito fue el primero en levantar su larga katana e ir en busca del primer Namikaze que se interpusiera en su camino. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido y el entrechocar de aceros se oyó en todo el prado, a pesar de los escasos hombres que combatían.

Sasuke se sintió satisfecho cuando con un contundente golpe de la empuñadura de su sable dejó a su adversario fuera de combate antes de que este pudiera soltar la cuerda con que sujetaba una res de Setsuna.

Apenas cuatro Namikaze se enfrentaban a ellos, aunque pronto bajaron más de los árboles circundantes, pero eso no cambió el resultado del combate.

La escaramuza parecía a punto de finalizar y Obito había perseguido a un par después de herirlos. Los Namikaze que quedaron en pie abandonaron los animales que intentaban robar y huyeron a esconderse en las profundidades del bosque.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento, preocupado al ver desaparecer a Obito. Miró alrededor y sintió un escalofrío cuando todo quedó en silencio.

De pronto se oyeron gritos, y su caballo, asustado, se levantó sobre sus cuartos traseros, logrando por la sorpresa de la acción que Sasuke cayera al suelo.

Tumbado sobre la húmeda hierba observó como la visión del cielo estrellado quedaba cubierta por una silueta masculina. Frunció el ceño al reconocer a un hombre tan alto como Itachi. Intuyó su rostro y el brillo de unos ojos azules mirándolo mientras se entrecerraban, provocando que otro escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

El frío de la noche lo devolvió a la realidad. Su tosca yukata se le había enredado en las piernas, subiéndosele y dejando expuestas las rodillas. Ante la sonrisa maliciosa del hombre, se apresuró a colocarlo en su sitio.

La furia lo embargó. Aunque su montura estaba lejos, su katana había quedado al alcance de su mano. La cogió con una velocidad que sorprendió a ambos. No obstante, el samurái ni siquiera se movió cuando él intentó alcanzarlo con su sable.

Sólo un hombre podía permanecer tan despreocupado cuando un combate se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor.

Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

_Sasu y tres hombres por demás atractivos de los cuales puede elegir, yo que él los pongo a todos en mi harem XD_

_¿Sasuke demostrará su capacidad para ejercer como nuevo líder del clan? ¿Sai estará acechando en las sombras? ¿Naruto quedará deslumbrado por Sasuke? _

_Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^_

SARAHI: Después de este cap lo debes tener más claro eso de casarse. Sasuke es un Uchiha, pero como es doncel debe casarse con un hombre también Uchiha para revalidar su lugar a la cabeza de su clan. Itachi, Obito y Shisui son como primos lejanos.


	3. Chapter 2

_Holasss,_

_Se enterarán acerca de la dichosa marca y que todo este asunto NaruSasu empieza gracias a ella XD_

_Espero lo disfruten._

_Sin más..._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Naruto se recuperó de la impresión a tiempo de esquivar la afilada hoja que iba directa a su antebrazo. No era un hombre que se dejara dominar por las emociones, pero, a pesar de su aparente pasividad, ver a aquel doncel lanzarse sobre él como un felino al ataque lo había desconcertado.

Por un instante se quedó observando sus ágiles movimientos con aquella katana que parecía hecha a su medida. Pero se recuperó al oír el sonido sibilante del acero y, sin esfuerzo, logró esquivar el mandoble. Con el segundo ya fue más complicado, la sorpresa ya se había transformado en enfado, y para cuando lo atacó por tercera vez, la ira inundaba sus venas. No había muchos que pudieran alardear de haberle hecho perder los estribos, pero aquel doncel estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Naruto ardía de rabia. No era con él con quien quería pelear. Había supuesto que un combate con el bastardo de Itachi le ayudaría a dejar en claro ciertas cosas, entre ellas una muy importante: que si sus granjas de la frontera volvían a ser atacadas, despedazaría a todos los Uchiha.

Pero las cosas parecían destinadas a no salir como él esperaba. Estaba allí, en medio del prado, intentando recuperar lo que los malditos Uchiha les habían robado y, lejos de poder arreglar el asunto en una buena batalla, se encontraba ante un doncel que intentaba mantener el equilibrio perdido por el rápido ataque. ¿Tendría que enfrentarse a un doncel? Por un momento la silueta del doncel le hizo olvidar dónde estaban, pero al punto volvió a centrarse en ese hecho inaudito. ¿Un doncel? ¿En una incursión? Pero cómo...

—¡Por todos los demonios!

Quería dar su merecido a esos miserables Uchiha y se encontraba con que enviaban a sus donceles.

El doncel lo miró a los ojos mientras lo apuntaba con su acero, señal de que intentaría ensartarlo si se acercaba un paso más.

Por un instante se quedaron inmóviles viéndose fijamente, hasta que un grito los distrajo. Naruto se volvió encolerizado: uno de sus hombres, al parecer un muchacho, había caído de su montura. Para alivio de Naruto, el Uchiha que lo atacaba lo dejó en el suelo y corrió tras otro que pretendía abandonar el prado para perderse en el bosque. Cuando vio de nuevo a sus hombres reagruparse tras los árboles quiso ir en su busca, pero Sasuke no se lo puso fácil.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —Un suave viento se había levantado y ahora arremolinaba unos mechones rebeldes frente al rostro del doncel. Eso solo lo hacía parecer más hermoso.

Naruto se maldijo por la distracción, pero, después de escudriñar la arboleda, sus ojos volvieron a aquel rostro.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia —le espetó.

El Namikaze no quería alargar la conversación. Su objetivo era Itachi y no el señor doncel de los Uchiha. Era probable que el doncel se creyera lo suficientemente importante para que desperdiciara su tiempo en él, pero no era así.

Alargó el brazo para coger las riendas de su caballo. Montaría e iría hacia... Un movimiento lo distrajo, la katana de Sasuke dibujando un arco perfecto. Escuchó el silbido antes de ver el reflejo de la luna en el metal. El caballo se asustó y, al tiempo que Naruto intentaba esquivar el ataque, lo golpeó con sus patas delanteras. Naruto se vio tumbado en el suelo antes de entender qué había sucedido.

—Maldito doncel.

Instintivamente su mano voló hacia su cabeza y palpó el líquido viscoso de la sangre. Por si tuviera pocos problemas, una roca en aquel lugar inoportuno le proporcionó un terrible dolor de cabeza. Quizás el dolor le recordara que debería permanecer atento a cuanto ocurría a su alrededor y no distraerse con la atractiva figura de un doncel.

Al intentar levantarse cayó de nuevo sobre su espalda, aturdido.

El sonido de la batalla cesó a su alrededor, pero sólo unos instantes. Los hombres de Naruto luchaban para llegar junto al jefe de su clan y los de Sasuke para separar a los Namikaze de él. El resultado fue que ambos quedaron aislados de toda batalla que no fuera entre ellos dos.

Mientras Naruto se debatía por no caer en la inconsciencia, vio como el doncel lo miraba desde lo alto.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Al parecer, el indómito doncel había recuperado el sentido del humor—. ¿No es maravilloso cuando alguien a quien subestimas te quita la arrogancia de un solo golpe?

Naruto gimió frustrado por no poder evitar el mareo que lo invadió cuando intentó levantarse de nuevo. Fue inútil y su cabeza volvió a caer sobre la hierba.

—Señor... suerte es lo que ha tenido. Nada tienen que ver sus ridículos e inofensivos golpes con mi estado. —Pese a todo, la voz de Naruto sonó alta y clara.

Los labios de Sasuke se convirtieron en una fina línea al apretarse. Volvió a lucir un semblante de desprecio por aquel hombre.

Dejó la katana en el suelo, sustituyéndola por el puñal que llevaba sujeto al muslo por entre la yukata. Solo entonces se arrodilló, pero no lo hizo en la hierba sino sobre el Namikaze, que fue muy consciente cuando la rodilla del doncel le oprimió las costillas dejándolo sin respiración.

—Tú, miserable Namikaze, pagarás por cada ganado que has robado, por cada sufrimiento que has provocado, por cada insulto que has dirigido a los míos porque tus labios no merecen pronunciar nada con respecto a mi clan —le espetó el doncel con rabia. Generalmente Sasuke se mantenía impasible y no sucumbía tan fácilmente a la cólera, pero él y su clan habían afrontado un invierno frío y miserable por culpa del hombre que yacía ahora bajo su rodilla.

Sin vacilar, le puso la afilada hoja en la garganta y esperó a que el Namikaze lo mirara a los ojos. Por primera vez, Naruto pensó que había perdido el control de la situación.

Utilizando la escasa fuerza que le quedaba, estiró el brazo y enredó los suaves mechones azabaches del doncel en un puño. Tiró con fuerza, pero solo le sirvió para acercar su rostro marmóreo.

El doncel presionó de nuevo su rodilla contra su torso y Naruto tuvo que soltarlo. Pero Sasuke no apartó la cara ni un ápice, permaneció a escasos centímetros de su rostro, evaluando su mirada azul mientras la hoja se iba apretando más contra su garganta.

—Naruto Namikaze...

La voz engañosamente suave hizo que Naruto centrara su atención en aquellos labios que empezaron a soltar una retahíla de insultos. Intentó respirar de nuevo y esta vez lo consiguió. Aun así, permaneció quieto intentando recuperar fuerzas.

—Hay pocas cosas más cobardes que un Namikaze —le espetó Sasuke.

—Te equivocas —replicó Naruto con una voz más grave de lo que el doncel esperaba—. Las hay: un doncel siempre será mucho más cobarde, aunque intente jactarse de lo contrario.

De acuerdo, no es muy inteligente provocar así a un doncel que tiene todo a su favor para matarte y menos si este doncel es un Uchiha, pero mientras Sasuke tuviera algo que responderle, su puñal no le cercenaría la garganta.

—No me hables de cobardía, Namikaze, pues son muy pocos los que no han huido como alimañas —le espetó echando chispas por los ojos, que a Naruto le parecieron rojizos por un momento.

Pero sonrió a pesar de todo.

—¿Huir? ¿De un doncel?

Sasuke sintió ganas de acabar con él en ese preciso instante, pero no era estúpido. Aquello podría acarrear consecuencias que ni él ni los suyos deseaban.

—Nosotros nunca huimos, bastardo —agregó Naruto con firmeza—. Sin embargo, no veo a tus guerreros por aquí.

Itachi y Obito estaban cerca intentando desembarazarse de dos guerreros Namikaze que prácticamente los doblaban en estatura, pero eso no importaba.

—Si no los ves es porque están persiguiendo a los cobardes de tus hombres.

No estaba preparado para la carcajada que Naruto soltó. Su pecho desnudo, apenas cubierto con el haori Namikaze, se removió a causa de los espasmos de risa. Sasuke tembló sobre él, tembló sí, pero de ira.

La punta del puñal se apretó más contra la piel. Satisfecho, vio que Naruto esbozaba una fugaz mueca de dolor. Aquel Namikaze tenía agallas. Estaba a su merced y aun así osaba insultarlo.

Sasuke enrojeció mientras la furia se apoderaba de su corazón. Fue la misma furia que guió su mano hacia la rubia cabellera del hombre y volvió a estampar su cabeza contra la roca, sin demasiada delicadeza. Aquello había sido cruel, pero se negaba a sentirse culpable, aunque los ojos del hombre giraran en sus cuencas intentando centrar su visión.

La mente de Naruto se nubló de nuevo, pero hizo un esfuerzo para memorizar el rostro de aquel demonio con cara de ángel. Sus ojos se distinguían negros con un singular brillo en su mirada y su cabellera de ébano, se levantaba en la parte posterior de una forma peculiar y sedosos mechones negro azulados enmarcaban bellamente su rostro de marfil. Incluso pudo sentir la suavidad de un mechón sobre su torso cuando el doncel se inclinó de nuevo hacia él.

—Mis hombres jamás abandonarían a ninguno de los suyos, y mucho menos a su líder. En cambio los tuyos... ¿dónde están para salvarte? —La pregunta quedó suspendida entre ambos—. No tienes honor —sentenció Sasuke—, y me encargaré de que lo recuerdes.

Odiaba a ese hombre y estaba dispuesto a borrarle su arrogancia para siempre. Enfadado porque él lo miraba como a un simple doncel de cuarta, decidió darle una lección que no olvidase jamás, pues su objetivo no era matarlo.

Naruto vio como la punta del puñal bajaba por su pecho. Aunque era lo que temía, no le cercenó la garganta. Aún aturdido, sintió como se le desgarraba la carne. El pectoral izquierdo quedó cubierto de sangre mientras el doncel se demoraba en apartar la hoja de su piel. Cuando pudo volver a mirarlo, los labios del doncel esbozaban una malévola sonrisa mientras los de él intentaban no transmitir el dolor que sentía.

Aguantó en silencio mientras aquel bello rostro descendía hasta colocarse sobre el suyo. Notó su aliento sobre la cara, pero no pudo hacer nada para apartarlo.

—Recordarás esta noche y tu vergüenza —fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de levantarse y desaparecer.

A su alrededor, la lucha acabó.

Naruto lo supo: los Uchiha les estaban dando la oportunidad de huir. Hizo acopio de fuerzas y consiguió levantarse tambaleante. No había rastro del doncel Uchiha, pero sí de los demás. Iban a permitirles marchar, pero permanecerían allí hasta que esto sucediera.

Cuatro de sus hombres se acercaron y consiguieron subirlo al caballo.

Naruto recordó las palabras de Sasuke. Cuánta razón tenía: no iba a olvidar aquello, no lo olvidaría jamás, pues cuando vio la marca sobre su pecho enloqueció de ira. Resonó un grito estremecedor en el prado mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su haori.

Llevaba las iniciales de ese doncel tatuadas en la piel, pero el Uchiha iba a pagar por ello aunque tuviera que ir hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarlo.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes a su encuentro con Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke no pudo más que sentir satisfacción por su osado comportamiento durante la escaramuza. En ese tiempo recogió muestras de reconocimiento y admiración, y solo dos miradas de reproche, las de Shisui e Itachi.

Si creía que lo ocurrido quedaría como una anécdota más para los Uchiha, se equivocaba.

Oyó voces en el establo y cuando vio a Obito chocar contra la robusta puerta de madera, se acercó sigilosamente para saber qué ocurría. Al parecer, Itachi había perdido la paciencia y Shisui, tan silencioso y sereno como siempre, miraba a los dos hombres a cierta distancia.

—¿Por qué se lo permitiste? —Estaba claro a qué se refería.

No parecían muy contentos y ciertamente, por la mirada de Shisui, nadie ahí lo estaba.

Después de unos minutos, ya había escuchado suficiente. Se alejó sin ser visto, meditando sobre si lo que había hecho era tan grave como para acarrearles problemas.

Entró en el salón dispuesto a dirigirse a sus aposentos y descansar un poco, pero al parecer Itachi tenía otros planes.

—Sasuke —lo llamó.

Al volverse ya tenía la mano del hombre sobre su antebrazo.

—No deberías haber hecho semejante estupidez.

La estatura de Itachi intimidaba, pero su tono helado causaba pavor.

—Así que ya has acabado con Obito y ahora vienes por mí —repuso Sasuke, dolido—. Me extraña que Shisui no te acompañe para vitorear.

—Basta. —No era una orden, sino más bien un reproche. En sus ojos vio algo muy parecido a la decepción, y eso le dolió de una manera inimaginable.

—No sé qué quieres.

—Lo sabes. —Meneó la cabeza con disgusto—. Sasuke, eres joven, lleno de fuerza e inteligencia —añadió intentando suavizar su expresión—, pero aún tienes que aprender mucho sobre los hombres.

Sasuke tragó saliva esforzándose en no amedrentarse. Lo miró a los ojos intentando averiguar qué quería decirle.

—¿Hombres?

—Hombres. Como Naruto Namikaze.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda nada más evocar la imagen del jefe del clan Namikaze, y no entendió por qué tenía esas sensaciones al pensar en él.

—No puedes provocar así a un hombre como él y creer que no habrá represalias. Nos despedazará a la mínima oportunidad sólo para reparar su orgullo y honor. Debe de estar loco de vergüenza y odio. ¿Cómo has sido tan insensato?

Sasuke bajó la vista ante Itachi. Ya tenía la certeza de que lo había defraudado y se sentía tan pequeño ante él. Al parecer, debía aprender mucho más de lo que había supuesto.

—¿Sabes que los Shimura intentan una alianza con ellos? Sasuke, no les des motivos para aniquilarnos.

—¿Esos salvajes? —preguntó incrédulo, pensando en los Shimura.

No hubo respuesta y Sasuke guardó silencio porque no sabía qué más decir.

Itachi puso suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros hundidos del doncel. Sasuke pensó que iba a aprovechar para abrazarlo y confortarlo, pero nada más lejos de su intención. Lo zarandeó con fuerza.

—Mi señor, es hora de que vea que sus actos repercuten sobre todos nosotros, sobre todo el clan Uchiha. Lo que ha hecho... —A Sasuke no le pasó por alto su repentino tono formal, pero luego volvió a lo habitual suavizando su agarre sobre los hombros del doncel—. Sasuke, ninguno hubiera perdonado un acto semejante contra ti, y tampoco lo harán los Namikaze con el jefe de su clan.

Por primera vez, Sasuke se puso en el lugar de Naruto Namikaze, y le flaquearon las piernas. Creía haberle dado una merecida lección, pero lo cierto es que había condenado a los suyos a una guerra.

—Mi clan pagará las consecuencias de mi error y mi orgullo—admitió cabizbajo.

No hizo falta que Itachi asintiera. Abatido, se dirigió a su habitación dejando al guerrero tras de sí.

No durmió bien aquella noche, ni ninguna otra en las dos semanas que Namikaze tardó en reclamar venganza.

Unos gritos procedentes del patio lo despertaron.

—¡Han incendiado una granja!

Se cubrió con el haori Uchiha, con su distintivo abanico en la espalda, bajo el cual llevaba un ligero kimono azul noche y fue rápidamente al salón, donde lo esperaban Itachi, Shisui y Obito. Los tres se apresuraron a acercársele.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar. Preguntar quiénes hubiera sido estúpido.

—La granja de Suigetsu... La han incendiado.

Sasuke se estremeció. Itachi tenía razón, había sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que un hombre como Naruto Namikaze no iba a dejar las cosas así.

—¿Suigetsu y su familia han sufrido algún daño?

—No. Al parecer los hicieron salir antes de incendiar la casa.

La sorpresa y el alivio se entremezclaron.

—Se han llevado todo su ganado, pero los Namikaze siguen en el valle como si quisieran desafiarnos a combatir.

—¿Siguen en el valle? —repitió incrédulo.

Itachi maldijo entre dientes. Sabía lo que quería ese miserable. Se dirigió al patio y Sasuke lo siguió. El samurái se apresuró a dar órdenes a sus hombres, mientras el doncel se escabullía hasta el establo para ensillar su montura. No iba a quedarse fuera de aquello.

Al ver a los guerreros reunidos, no vaciló:

—¡En marcha!

Y desapareció en la oscuridad antes de que Itachi y Shisui pudieran detenerlo. Por suerte, Obito fue más rápido y logró escoltarlo con un puñado de hombres.

—¡Este niño! ¿Qué demonios pretende? —Shisui no podía creerse que hubiera salido en busca de su enemigo—. ¿No se da cuenta de que es a él a quien quiere?

Itachi no tardó en espolear su caballo y dar alcance a Shisui.

—Creo que sí lo sabe.

Mientras intentaban alcanzarlo, Itachi pudo comprobar que sólo había una granja incendiada, tal como le habían informado. El intenso resplandor que llegaba desde detrás de la colina confirmaba que la granja de Suigetsu estaba ardiendo hasta los cimientos.

Sospechaba que no se trataba de una incursión más. Si los Namikaze estaban aguardando su llegada, estaba claro que algo se traían entre manos. Mientras se dirigía al territorio del norte, el guerrero apretó los dientes con impotencia al ver que no le era posible alcanzar a Sasuke. Maldijo por lo bajo, el doncel no le facilitaba hacer lo que más quería, protegerlo.

El joven señor Uchiha olió el humo, antes siquiera de ver la casa ardiendo. La columna gris se recortaba contra el cielo oscuro y estrellado. Agudizó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reparar en los hombres que se encontraban reunidos en el claro. Sus escoltas se apresuraron a desenvainar sus armas, aun sabiendo que no podrían salir victoriosos de esa batalla. Cerca de un centenar de guerreros Namikaze estaban listos sobre sus monturas. ¡Desnudos!

Los Namikaze carecían de toda vestimenta y armadura típicas de un samurái y tan solo un naranja intenso que distinguía al clan cubría parcialmente sus rostros.

Pinturas de guerra y falta de ropa. Sin duda querían desconcertarlos e intimidarlos en algún modo. Lo habían logrado, pensó Sasuke.

Aquella no era una incursión cualquiera. Estaban esperando para matarlo, y con él a todos los guerreros que intentaran protegerlo.

Eran guerreros fuertes y ciertamente impresionantes, dispuestos a presentar batalla.

Sasuke vio como sus hombres se desplegaban a su alrededor para afrontar el combate. Todo ello era su culpa, se derramaría la sangre de aquellos hombres que se negaran a entregarlo.

—No me protejan.

Pero esa era una orden que ninguno de su clan estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Cuando los Namikaze se lanzaron al galope con sus enormes katanas desenvainadas, Sasuke sintió ganas de huir, pero permaneció firme. Iba a demostrarle a Naruto Namikaze que tenía tanto o más valor que sus guerreros.

Lo buscó con la mirada y la luz de la luna lo ayudó a distinguirlo cuando cargó sobre ellos.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Al ver la carga de los hombres del clan vecino, los Uchiha avanzaron para presentar batalla. Sasuke no quedó desprotegido, pero nada pudieron hacer Obito y los suyos para mantenerlo a salvo de la ira del jefe del clan Namikaze.

Lo vio espolear el caballo hasta llegar a su altura. Con una mezcla de temor y admiración, Sasuke contempló a aquel hombre educado para la guerra, de pecho fuerte y musculoso marcado por una cicatriz que lo impresionó, al menos en el primer momento. Lo vio y detalló como no pudo hacerlo en su encuentro anterior debido a la ofuscación que sintió. Los rubios cabellos del hombre brillaban débilmente a la luz de la luna, poseía un rostro por demás atractivo con unas delgadas cicatrices en las mejillas que le daban cierto encanto. No tardó en darse cuenta de que, sobre su montura, él también estaba totalmente desnudo. No pudo dejar de notar que poseía unas piernas fuertes y que toda su piel tenía un tono dorado. Su único adorno era una cinta de cuero atada al brazo y no se podía considerar una prenda. A medida que el rubio se acercaba, Sasuke volvió a reparar en la infame cicatriz del pecho. Fue lo último que vio cuando Naruto lo agarró del cuello y lo derribó.

Cayó sobre la hierba húmeda y a continuación sintió aquel cuerpo desnudo impactando contra el suyo. Forcejeó, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Naruto Namikaze lo cubrió con su cuerpo y entonces él fue muy consciente de cuán fuerte era aquel impetuoso samurái.

Lo maldijo intentando librarse de su peso, pero Naruto le sujetó ambas muñecas con una sola mano. Las retuvo contra la tierra húmeda, sobre su cabeza, mientras aprisionaba sus piernas entre las suyas.

El doncel no pudo levantarse, solo retorcerse inútilmente bajo ese cuerpo de acero que no tenía la menor intención de dejarlo marchar.

—Señor —dijo el rubio en tono burlón mientras los hombres de ambos bandos entrechocaban las espadas en una violenta danza—. No sabe cuánto vamos a divertirnos con usted...

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron de terror.

—Mucho —añadió él.

* * *

_Sasuke no iba a dejar que un hombre como Naruto lo subestimara y mira lo que ocasiona u_u_

_Aunque fue genial que lo marcara como ganado, ¿verdad?... Propiedad Sasuke Uchiha XD_

_¿Cómo creen que se las cobrará Naruto esa terrible afrenta?_

_Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^_


	4. Chapter 3

_Holasss,_

_como noté que muchas se quedaron con la intriga acerca de la venganza de Naru, no quería hacerlas esperar más :)_

_Espero que les guste._

_Sin más..._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Naruto esquivó las patadas que el doncel lanzaba enfurecido. Cuando logró atraparle las piernas nuevamente entre sus muslos, el doncel se quedó inmóvil, seguramente temiendo que él podría partirle cada hueso de su cuerpo si así lo quería. Pero una vez más, Naruto Namikaze subestimó al Uchiha. Sin duda, la lengua de Sasuke no estaba tan impedida como el resto de cuerpo.

—Maldito dobe, ladrón de ganado, bastardo incendiario, asesi...

Naruto no pudo evitar proferir una carcajada.

Le divirtieron por un momento todas las palabras malsonantes que aquel doncel había aprendido en su vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a que lo dejara sordo. Tapó con una mano la boca que osaba insultarlo, mientras con la otra seguía inmovilizándole las muñecas.

Sasuke se arqueó intentando sacárselo de encima, y el rubio volvió a reír. Furioso, trató de propinarle un rodillazo, pero no llegó muy lejos.

Un gemido de dolor brotó de sus labios cuando Naruto le soltó la boca para apretarle con fuerza el muslo. La amenaza de verse impedido por un buen rodillazo ya no le resultó tan divertida al rubio.

—Si intentas golpear mis... —Naruto apretó los dientes para calmarse—. Juro que te romperé el cuello aquí mismo.

Cuando sintió aquella tenaza en su garganta, Sasuke dejó de forcejear. Lo miró con detenimiento a los ojos tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Suéltame —le ordenó con altivez, alzando el mentón. Naruto sonrió mientras apretaba su muñeca con más fuerza—. Maldito seas, estúpido Namikaze.

—No maldigas e insultes, doncel, te restas belleza y ciertamente quiero disfrutar de toda ella después de haberme tomado la molestia de atraerte hasta aquí.

—¿Qué molestia? —Cuando iba a volver a insultarle Naruto tapó su boca de nuevo, y se llevó una sorpresa al sentir unos pequeños dientes clavarse en su palma. Retiró la mano de inmediato y Sasuke volvió a la carga—: Como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a robar e incendiar las granjas que oponen resistencia a sus incursiones.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras: él jamás había ordenado incendiar ningún hogar... hasta esa noche. Y si lo hizo fue movido por el odio y la rabia que sentía hacia ese doncel demoniaco.

—Esta noche no hemos venido a robar ganado, señor Uchiha. Tengo en mente otro objetivo más importante.

—¿Y cuál es, si puede saberse? ¿Destruir a mi clan como unos cobardes? ¿Cómo lo que son?

Apenas dijo ello se arrepintió de haber lanzado aquella acusación, pues los ojos de Naruto descendieron hacia el cuerpo que apretaba con el suyo. Su aliento le rozó las mejillas y una zorruna sonrisa malévola bailó en sus labios. Sasuke aguardó en silencio, lívido y mucho más tenso que antes.

Notaba cada vez más aquel cuerpo tendido sobre él. Su haori se le había abierto y solo un fino kimono separaba ambos cuerpos desnudos.

—¿Qué quieres? —susurró el doncel tragando saliva.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó y sus labios le rozaron la oreja al susurrar:

—A ti.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla y llegó a distinguir el fuego que ardía en la profunda mirada azul. El doncel jamás había estado tan cerca de suplicar por su vida, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Naruto se puso en pie y tiró de él para arrastrarlo hasta su montura. El semental aguardaba mansamente a su amo mientras en derredor seguía el combate.

Sasuke miró a sus hombres y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Naruto lo alzó en vilo y lo tiró sobre el cuello del animal como si fuera un vulgar saco de trigo. Humillado, oyó la carcajada del hombre.

El caballo, tan magnífico como su dueño, relinchó furioso al recibir el peso de un jinete que no era Naruto, pero este lo dominó utilizando solo sus piernas desnudas.

—¿Adónde pretendes llevarme? —Cruzado boca abajo contra las musculosas piernas del hombre, sus palabras quedaban ahogadas por el murmullo del viento.

Se apartó como pudo los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro, y gritó de sorpresa al sentir una mano que le acariciaba el trasero. Empezó a patalear, pero Naruto lo colocó sobre sus muslos después de palmearlos con fuerza.

—Mi señor, qué desconsiderado. Sólo quiero darle un agradable paseo para agradecerle lo que me hizo en aquella espléndida noche tan parecida a esta.

Sasuke sabía lo que le esperaba si el Namikaze conseguía llevárselo de allí. Conocía bien la manera que tenían los hombres de humillar y someter a los donceles. Gimió, alzando la vista y viendo como la casa de Suigetsu acababa de consumirse. Sus hombres yacían por el suelo con heridas leves o profundas que no podría curar. Algunos no se movían y tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para despejarse los ojos de las lágrimas que empezaban a formársele. Se sentía tan culpable por todo.

Cuando Naruto azuzó el caballo para que emprendiera el galope, este lo hizo sin vacilar y Sasuke supo que intentar resistirse sería inútil. Se le derramaron algunas lágrimas traicioneras, pero habría preferido morir antes que Naruto Namikaze las viera.

Mientras se alejaban, escuchó un potente silbido detrás de su oreja. Los Namikaze se replegaban para seguir a su jefe, pues ya tenían aquello que habían ido a buscar.

A él.

Se sintió estúpido por no hacer caso a Itachi y haberse lanzado de cabeza a una trampa. ¿Y dónde estaba Obito? No quería ni pensar qué habían hecho con él.

Se revolvió sobre sus muslos hasta que Naruto optó por sentarlo y sujetarlo entre los brazos.

—No intentes nada —le advirtió.

Sasuke se estremeció involuntariamente. Naruto advirtió aquel estremecimiento con inmenso placer. Debía reconocer que tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo de un doncel como aquel podría dejar sin aliento a cualquier hombre. Se imaginó por unos instantes sus cuerpos desnudos, entrelazados como los de dos amantes apasionados. Bufó por aquella imagen e intentó centrarse.

Respiró hondo para serenarse, pero su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar involuntariamente ante aquellos encantos que se había prometido odiar y que ahora se movían al compás del trote. Se dijo que solo era la excitación de aquel momento de gloria y que pronto pasaría.

Mientras el frondoso bosque los ocultaba parcialmente de la luz de la luna, los Namikaze siguieron avanzando. Su señor iba a la cabeza y Sasuke no escuchaba sonido alguno a sus espaldas. Al parecer, podían ser extremadamente sigilosos si se lo proponían. En la noche solo parecía escucharse su propia respiración, que distaba de ser tranquila, dada la cercanía del cuerpo desnudo de su captor. Imposible relajarse, y por mucho que intentara separarse de su roce, este volvía a apretarlo descaradamente. Lo miró de reojo y sintió cómo le tiraba del cabello.

Naruto enroscó la sedosa masa de hebras negras en un puño y le habló muy cerca del oído, exhalando su aliento sobre el cuello:

—Mi señor, sería una lástima cortar unos mechones tan fragantes y suaves. Y si se le ocurre gritar será su lengua la que corte.

A continuación, Sasuke sintió unos lascivos labios sobre su cuello y se revolvió inquieto intentando apartarse, pero no gritó.

—No me aprietes tanto —rezongó furioso cuando el fuerte brazo del rubio le rodeó la cintura dejándolo sin aliento.

—¿No? Ummm —Olió de nuevo su cuello y frotó la nariz contra su suave piel—. Lamento que no le guste, porque es exactamente lo que pienso hacer el resto de la noche.

Sasuke lo odió. Sabía que no era simplemente apretarse contra su cuerpo lo que quería. Intentó darle un codazo en la cara y Naruto soltó una suave carcajada al esquivarlo.

—Me gustan los donceles guerreros, sí señor. Prefiero que pelee con uñas y dientes, con puños y patadas a que suelte esas lágrimas inútiles que ha derramado al dejar a sus hombres. —Sasuke se sintió humillado al saber que él se había dado cuenta—. Puede que la noche no sea tan aburrida después de todo.

Sasuke oyó las carcajadas de los hombres que los seguían y eso acrecentó su vergüenza. Al parecer ya habían cruzado la frontera que separaba ambos clanes y se sentían seguros, puesto que ya no volvieron a guardar silencio.

Tenía miedo, debía reconocerlo, pero su voluntad era mantenerse fuerte. No podía dejarse intimidar y ceder a su voluntad. Si demostraba su flaqueza estaba perdido.

—¿Qué piensa hacerme?

Volvió a sentir los labios del hombre en su cuello, ensanchándose en una sonrisa.

—Veremos —dijo enigmático.

Naruto Namikaze había heredado pocas cosas de su padre aparte del gran parecido físico, pero una de ellas era la aversión a dejarse manipular por diablillos como aquel que retenía entre sus brazos.

Sí, Naruto conocía demasiado bien a los donceles y a las mujeres por igual. Todos traicioneros. Sean hermosos o no, cada uno poseía algo que atraía a los hombres hasta el punto de enloquecerlos. Se podía perder un imperio por las dulces caricias de un doncel, pero él siempre se había mantenido firme y no sería tan estúpido como para caer en las redes del enemigo.

El jefe del clan Uchiha acababa de morir, una larga enfermedad lo había mantenido postrado en una cama, y durante su convalecencia su hijo doncel se había encargado de ejecutar sus disposiciones con ayuda del 'maravilloso' Itachi, según había oído. Y precisamente a partir de entonces se habían recrudecido las incursiones contra las tierras de Naruto. Para él, las cosas estaban más que claras.

Antes de aquello, el robo de ganado era una especie de deporte en el que los dos bandos equilibraban sus fuerzas. Tanto los Namikaze como los Uchiha eran criadores de unas reses extraordinarias y por ese motivo las incursiones se remontaban a sus antepasados. Desgraciadamente, desde hacía un año el sano espíritu competitivo había abandonado esa tradición de robarse mutuamente. Habían herido de gravedad a muchos de sus hombres cuando intentaban defender lo que era suyo, y Naruto sabía que el culpable no era otro que aquel maldito doncel, tan indomable como su lustrosa cabellera negra azulada, que no dejaba de molestarle la cara.

Apartó sus mechones que desafiaban a la gravedad de un fuerte tirón. Sasuke se limitó a apretar los dientes sin demostrar emoción alguna, como dejándolo que disfrutara del sufrimiento ajeno. No era así, pero el nuevo señor de los Uchiha parecía adorar las incursiones nocturnas, la muerte gratuita entre clanes y el castigo desmedido.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto para apretar los dientes. La herida del pecho había tardado en cerrarse y cuando lo hizo le dejó una cicatriz imborrable con la forma de una S y una U. La S de Sasuke y la U de Uchiha. Nada más y nada menos que las iniciales de su nombre. Él sabía leer, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus hombres, pero había bastado un solo comentario de un miembro del consejo para que todos supieran a las pocas horas que el jefe del clan Namikaze había sido marcado con el nombre de un doncel. Marcado. Como si fuera un ganado de su propiedad.

—¿Qué se propone hacerme? —repitió el doncel, esperanzado en que tarde o temprano lo soltara.

—Aún no lo tengo decidido —respondió con un tono peligrosamente sosegado—, pero sea lo que sea, me demoraré en ello. —Su voz inundó el oído del doncel y él notó que se estremecía pegado a su cuerpo.

Naruto percibía cada vez más aquella piel cálida contra él, con cada paso que daba el caballo. Y aunque el doncel pretendiera permanecer erguido en la silla y apartarse lo más posible, la mano que aferraba sus cabellos se lo impedía a base de tirones. Lo mantenía así más por el placer de verlo sufrir que por el deseo.

Aunque Sasuke se intuía hermoso, Naruto jamás había visto al nuevo señor Uchiha a la luz del día o con suficiente claridad como para admirar sus formas y su rostro perfecto. Solo se había fijado en los penetrantes ojos oscuros que a la luz de la luna destilaban suficiente odio como para hundir un puñal en su pecho y dejarle una marca que lo avergonzaría de por vida.

—Entonces estallará una guerra entre los clanes...

—Será culpa suya —lo cortó secamente.

—Le pediré perdón —dijo Sasuke sin pensar.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a ambos, pero sí, estaba dispuesto a humillarse por el bien de los suyos, por el bien de su clan, aunque Naruto no pareció conformarse con ello.

—¿Pedir perdón? ¿Un Uchiha? —preguntó con desprecio—. ¿Qué puede importarme? ¿Qué valor tiene la palabra de un Uchiha, o siquiera sus disculpas?

—Somos gente de honor.

—¡Honor! —escupió el rubio. Le volvió el rostro para que lo mirara a la cara mientras conseguía soltar su discurso sin que el doncel lo interrumpiera—: ¿Qué honor hay en una gente que aprovecha el cobijo de la noche para matar e incendiar a gente de bien que solo intenta sobrevivir al invierno?

Mientras continuaba hablando, los dedos de Naruto se clavaron en la carne blanda de sus mejillas. Sasuke apretó los ojos y gimió ante el súbito dolor. Intentó deshacerse del contacto sin conseguirlo.

—¿Acaso no es exactamente lo que han hecho ustedes? —logró recriminarle cuando Naruto lo soltó.

Al rubio la ira lo dejó sin habla por un momento.

—Debería haber venido a buscarte antes para cortarte esa lengua mentirosa —le espetó por fin.

Sasuke le soltó un codazo y Naruto gritó de dolor al tiempo que lo sujetaba por el cuello y le apretaba más la cintura para inmovilizarlo.

—Si no te he puesto en el lugar donde te mereces es porque mantenía la esperanza de que el viejo Uchiha se recuperara y no dejara a alguien tan incompetente y beligerante al frente de un clan que se precipita a la decadencia más absoluta.

Eso encolerizó en demasía a Sasuke, pero ante el cuerpo y la fuerza de ese hombre poco podía hacer.

Cabalgaron en silencio cerca de una hora y el humor de Naruto pareció mejorar al divisar su fortaleza.

A diferencia de la fortaleza Uchiha, esta no estaba flanqueada por un hermoso lago. El río atravesaba sus tierras a través del bosque cercano que quedaba a sus espaldas. Nada más ver la fortaleza, Sasuke sintió un escalofrío.

Cabalgaron a un menor ritmo y atravesaron las puertas que se abrían. El interior de la siniestra fortaleza no parecía muy acogedor.

Los rostros que podía vislumbrar no mostraban ningún atisbo de simpatía. Sasuke miró de reojo al jefe del clan Namikaze, que le devolvió una gélida mirada.

Naruto no había dejado de arder de furia y pensar terribles castigos para aquel doncel. Pagarle con la misma moneda era algo muy tentador.

Por su parte, Sasuke sentía que a cada segundo se estaba alejando más de la posibilidad de ser rescatado. ¿Qué esperanzas podía albergar en aquella prisión?

Pensó en los suyos. ¿Qué habría sucedido con Obito? ¿Sería uno de los Uchiha que había visto yacer sin moverse, en el húmedo suelo? Sin duda Itachi montaría en cólera y Shisui prepararía a sus hombres para la guerra, pero eso era precisamente lo que él deseaba evitar. Robar ganado era una cosa, pero la guerra... Sintió remordimientos por cada doncel, mujer y niño que fuese a sufrir por su culpa. Eran los que más tenían que perder y por unos instantes la mente se le nubló ante un súbito escalofrío de horror.

—¿Miedo, señor? —preguntó el rubio al notar que se estremecía contra su cuerpo.

Sasuke se negó a responder.

—No le culpo, debería tenerlo. Los hombres que se hallan aquí desean tanto este hermoso cuello como yo.

Pretendía asustarlo, y lo consiguió, tal como comprobó al acariciarle con el dedo índice la vena que palpitaba desbocada en su cuello. Sin delicadeza alguna, lo empujó para que desmontara. Sasuke no tuvo que soportar la vergüenza de perder el equilibrio, aunque sí las miradas de la multitud que había acudido al patio para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Esa gente estaba allí para verlo regresar victorioso, y sin embargo él no se sentía tan arrogantemente complacido como cabría esperar. Se enorgullecía de no haber puesto la mano encima a ningún doncel en su vida, y aunque aquel demonio de cabello negro y mirada felina le hacía arder la sangre, en realidad no deseaba su escarnio público.

Sasuke palideció, y lo habría hecho aún más de haber sabido que el Namikaze estaba deseoso de vengarse de él de una manera muy especial. Debía resarcirse, vengar la ofensa que él había osado infringirle y recuperar el prestigio perdido.

La mayoría de los congregados eran mujeres y donceles cubiertos con los colores Namikaze y que iban alcanzando sus yukatas a algunos de los temibles guerreros que entraban desnudos en el patio. No quiso mirar a Naruto a sus espaldas, pero presentía que no tenía intención de hacer lo mismo. Cada hombre llevaba una antorcha y la luz del fuego creaba sombras que hacía a la fortaleza aún más inquietante.

Sasuke gritó al sentir que su cuerpo se elevaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Naruto lo levantó en vilo y se dirigió al salón principal.

Al llegar a la puerta, Sasuke creyó que lo lanzaría desde esa altura contra el duro suelo. De manera inconsciente, se agarró a los hombros de su captor con fuerza, pero Naruto se limitó a dejarlo sobre el suelo con escasa delicadeza.

—Aquí traigo el botín que me permitirá deshacerme de mi vergüenza.

Una poderosa mano lo agarró por la nuca y lo hizo avanzar por delante de él hasta el vestíbulo. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, no oyó ningún grito de guerra, ni insultos ni risas burlonas. Ninguno cambió su amenazadora expresión mientras Naruto lo exponía ante ellos.

—Mire, señor, aquí tiene a todos los hombres, donceles y mujeres que ha humillado con su marca. —Sasuke se estremeció cuando la mano del rubio ascendió hasta su barbilla y la apretó con crueldad—. Dígame, ¿no debería humillarlo también delante de ellos para que puedan sentirse tan satisfechos como yo?

Sasuke se horrorizó.

—No —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿No? —le susurró el Namikaze al oído.

—Por favor —dijo Sasuke con voz apenas audible.

Solo Naruto escuchó su súplica y, a pesar de no desearle nada bueno a aquel doncel, tampoco tenía el corazón tan negro como el Uchiha creía.

Lo volvió para que pudiera contemplarlo, aún desnudo. Con un gruñido, lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el medio del salón.

Sasuke tropezó con su propio kimono, pero el silencio no se rompió mientras se levantaba con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir. Se ciñó el trozo de tela contra su cuerpo como si pudiera recibir de él alguna protección, y también para no sentirse tan desnudo como su captor. Los donceles y mujeres Namikaze eran muy conscientes de esa desnudez, algo que en el fondo él debía agradecer, pues pocos le prestaron atención. Estaban pendientes de no perderse detalle de lo que el rubio tenía a bien enseñarles.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco después que entrara la escolta de Naruto, dejando a la muchedumbre fuera. Sasuke miró sus caras, puesto que si miraba a cualquier otro lugar se ruborizaría, humillándose todavía más. Los cuatro hombres estaban tan desnudos como Naruto.

Lo empujaron hacia la mesa central, en la que apoyó sus manos para sostenerse y no caer de rodillas. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía que apretar los dientes para no ceder a las lágrimas de amargura, vergüenza e ira. En un momento de flaqueza, apoyó su frente sobre la robusta madera de la mesa señorial.

Naruto se situó a su espalda privándolo de la visión de su cuerpo.

—¡Naruto Namikaze! —se oyó una repentina voz con tono severo.

Sasuke elevó los ojos hacia la voz y vio a una figura cubierta con un basto kimono, bajando por la larga escalera a la izquierda del salón. Era una mujer rubia de busto prominente, no parecía muy vieja pero sus ojos destilaban sabiduría. Los hombres, cohibidos por la mirada de la mujer, se apresuraron a cubrir su desnudez con las yukatas que tenían a mano. Sólo Naruto permaneció tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

—No interfieras, Tsunade.

La mujer no se amedrentó por el tono duro de Naruto. Probablemente había vivido lo suficiente y lo conocía muy bien como para acobardarse ante un hombre como el rubio.

—Y ahora que lo has traído aquí... —Puso los brazos en jarras cuando llegó a su lado. Lo miró fijamente y, para sorpresa de Sasuke, al rubio le costó no apartar la vista—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

Los hombres se miraron con una sonrisa en los ojos, aunque sus rostros permanecieron impertérritos.

La rubia meneó la cabeza con disgusto y una vena parecía sobresalir en su frente.

—No te he enseñado a tratar así a los donceles.

—¿Y has enseñado a los donceles a tratar así a los hombres? —Se señaló la marca del pecho.

Tsunade se quedó muda por un instante.

Miró a Sasuke, que seguía inclinado sobre la mesa. Si había sentido algo de compasión por él, Sasuke supo que, con la visión de la marca, todo rastro de ella se había esfumado del rostro de la mujer. No obstante, alzó el mentón, dispuesto a no mostrarse asustado.

Pobre muchacho.

Su orgullo iba a sufrir un duro revés.

—No hagas que me avergüence de ti.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Sasuke, y más aún al ver que Naruto asentía. Eso le dio un poco de esperanza, pero esta menguó cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo del fondo.

Se sintió otra vez desprotegido.

La estancia estaba caldeada por el fuego que ardía en la gran chimenea frente a él, y el hombre que se paseaba a su alrededor no sentía el más mínimo pudor en enseñar sus atributos. Sasuke intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, paseó sus ojos por el gran salón, incapaz de mirar a Naruto sin ruborizarse. Los muros eran de piedra pero el techo sorprendía por su maravilloso artesonado de madera. A su izquierda, la escalera ascendía al siguiente nivel acabando en un hermoso arco que daba a un corredor que no se veía con claridad.

Al ver los ojos de Sasuke bailar de un lado a otro y sentirse ignorado, Naruto avanzó decidido hacia él y lo agarró del brazo para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

—Suéltame —espetó el doncel intentando librarse de la mano que lo apretaba con crueldad.

—¿Me das órdenes?

Un mohín de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto. Y aunque su expresión no dejaba de ser burlona, la proximidad de sus ojos azules lo aturdió. Ojos azules y casi sobrenaturales. Quién lo habría dicho, cuando a la luz de la luna Sasuke hubiera jurado que no tenían nada de especiales.

—Aquí no aceptamos tus órdenes.

La vieja Tsunade, oculta entre las sombras, sonrió para sí.

El jefe del clan recibía órdenes de donceles y mujeres, casi todos los Namikaze lo hacían, puesto que ellos poseían la inteligencia —como los hombres el arrojo y el valor— necesaria para su supervivencia. Meneó su rubia cabeza mientras posaba los ojos en el prisionero. No creía que su nieto fuese capaz de golpearlo o violarlo, pero sin duda le daría un buen escarmiento.

Era extraño, sin embargo, que el castigo no hubiera incluido la humillación pública. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor, pensando en dos posibilidades: o bien su tonto nieto se proponía hacer algo tan atroz que incluso lo avergonzaría a él, o bien sentía algo más aparte de odio por ese doncel. Ojalá se tratara de esto último.

Volvió a concentrarse en la escena cuando Naruto empujó a su hermoso cautivo contra la gran mesa y el doncel se volvió furioso para enfrentarlo.

Para desgracia de Sasuke, miró donde no debía y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Una cosa era contemplar su desnudez a la escasa luz de la luna y otra muy diferente tenerlo frente a él a la luz de las antorchas que colgaban de los muros del salón.

Se le secó la boca, y no era para menos: el muy desvergonzado seguía completamente desnudo. Volvió la cara para ocultar su rubor a los hombres, porque sabía que se reirían de su incomodidad.

Lo invadió el pánico al verlo, por el rabillo del ojo, dar un paso hacia él.

¿Iba a violarlo allí mismo, por eso no se cubría?

Miró a ambos lados. No había escapatoria posible: los cuatro guerreros Namikaze flanqueaban las sólidas puertas.

Retrocedió tanto como la mesa le permitió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó tragando saliva.

Naruto elevó levemente los brazos para que pudiera contemplarlo mejor.

—Mírame.

Sasuke obedeció por un momento. Sus mejillas recuperaron el color carmesí. Levantó los ojos hacia su rostro, que no mostraba compasión alguna. Su tez estaba cubierta de un pigmento naranja que había hecho costra sobre la piel, aunque el sudor lo había eliminado parcialmente, revelando un fuerte mentón, sus curiosas marquitas en las mejillas y una piel bronceada por el sol.

Sasuke cogió aire al verlo por primera vez nítidamente. Era un hombre apuesto, no podía negarse a sí mismo el atractivo que poseía el rubio. Lo había creído una bestia deforme, tan deforme como su negro corazón, pero no era así. Sus ojos eran de un bello azul, como el del lago Uchiha en un día soleado. Su cabello alborotado era de un rubio que recordaba a los rayos del sol.

—Míreme, señor de los Uchiha —insistió, buscando que se ruborizara aún más.

—Ya te he mirado —repuso Sasuke, y alzó el mentón apretando los dientes.

El rubio sonrió, no tan complacido como quería aparentar. El doncel le había causado una honda impresión y le costaba permanecer indiferente. Sasuke Uchiha sería capaz de enloquecer al mismo sabio de los seis caminos. Durante el trayecto se había visto obligado a apretar el cuerpo contra el suyo. Él lo había notado cálido y frágil, aunque Sasuke no tenía ni una pizca de fragilidad en su persona. Su barbilla se alzaba arrogante y podría amedrentar a muchos hombres, y aquellos ojos... Unos ojos negros capaces de ocultar cualquier sentimiento aunque, sin embargo, a él le provocaban encendidas emociones que no debería sentir. Sabía que estaba avergonzado y que tenía miedo. Había temblado durante la cabalgata, sin embargo ahora, cuando más vulnerable se sentía, no se permitía transmitir ni un ápice de preocupación o temor. Sus ojos se veían tan fríos como el acero y reflejaban cuánto odiaba al jefe del clan Namikaze.

—No es mi rostro lo que quiero que veas —dijo.

Naruto retrocedió un paso y extendió los brazos. Su pecho se tensó, atrayendo los ojos del doncel. Sasuke bajó levemente la mirada y volvió a subirla, provocando groseras carcajadas en los hombres.

—No, tampoco es eso lo que deseo que mires —anunció el rubio, acompañando su respuesta con una fiera sonrisa—. Al menos por ahora.

La velada amenaza lo hizo enfurecer. Maldito fuera, ese hombre pretendía infundirle miedo, pero nadie atemorizaba al señor del clan Uchiha, a Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto se acercó nuevamente y el mentón de Sasuke se alzó desafiante. Miró el cuerpo del guerrero sin pudor alguno. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a considerarlo algo tan insignificante? Una vez volviera junto a los suyos le haría pagar muy caro su afrenta.

—¿Qué hay en ti que valga tanto la pena mirar?

Los hombres contuvieron la respiración. Ninguno rió. Todas las miradas se concentraron expectantes en la reacción de su líder, al que se le desorbitaron los ojos. Aquel doncel tenía agallas. A su merced, rodeado de sus hombres, el señor de los Uchiha demostraba un valor que muchos hombres querrían para sí. Sin embargo, él no iba a permitir que siguiera resistiéndose con semejante temple.

Le cogió el mentón y lo estrujó hasta que sus dedos se hundieron en la carne. Con la otra mano le rodeó la nuca e hizo que su mirada se dirigiera al musculoso pecho. Entonces Sasuke supo lo que él quería que viera.

—Esto, mi señor. Este es el motivo por el que voy a olvidar que es un doncel y a castigarle como se merece. Eso es lo que quiero que vea —dijo, con tanto odio que Sasuke por un momento deseó salir corriendo.

La marca que él le había hecho sobre el pecho izquierdo seguía sin cicatrizar del todo. Probablemente se le hubiera infectado y de ahí su tardanza a la hora de buscar venganza. Se sintió culpable, pero solo por un instante.

Naruto lo agarró por el cuello con inusitada fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él hasta que apenas pudo respirar. Aun así, Sasuke pudo percibir que su cuerpo era magnífico, más firme incluso de lo que había supuesto cuando lo llevaba sobre su montura. Sus abdominales se marcaban a cada respiración y su pecho era tan ancho que podría aplastarlo si lo abrazaba con suficiente fuerza.

Naruto se señaló con un dedo la marca en su pecho. Una S y una U perfectas que le habían quitado el sueño durante semanas. Ahora era el momento de que el Uchiha luciera la suya.

—Podría haber sido peor —dijo Sasuke al ver su trabajo.

Pronunció las palabras sin malicia alguna. No comprendía que para Naruto pocas cosas había peor que la humillación frente a su gente. El rubio sintió deseos de apretarle más fuerte el cuello y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Ese maldito doncel lo llevaba al límite, hacía reaccionar su cuerpo y aflorar sus instintos más primarios. Lo soltó de golpe, como si quemara.

Al notar como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la fantasía de su posesión se apresuró a cubrirse rápidamente con una yukata.

—Nada puede ser peor que llevar la marca de tu enemigo —masculló.

—Querrás decir la marca de un doncel. —Sasuke apretó los dientes—. Es eso lo que te disgusta tanto, ¿verdad? —añadió, sorprendiéndolo—. Si esta humillación hubiera sido obra de un hombre...

Naruto lo cortó en seco retorciéndole la cabellera en un puño.

—Si hubieras sido un hombre no te castigaría como pienso hacerlo, ya te habría ensartado en mi espada —espetó furioso—. Bien, ya va siendo hora de que me resarza de tu ofensa.

Sasuke palideció ante aquellas palabras, y se revolvió intentando huir cuando Naruto cogió una afilada daga que refulgía en la mesa.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Involuntariamente lo invadió el temor y se apretó más contra la mesa, no queriendo reconocer que no había escapatoria posible. Miró alrededor, pero sabía que nadie le ayudaría.

—No… —susurró desesperado.

Vio con incredulidad como Naruto cortaba con la daga las mangas de su kimono y las apartaba. Le quitó su broche de plata y lo arrojó al suelo sin miramientos; en él brillaba el emblema de los Uchiha, un emblema que él se encargaría de pisotear.

Ante él tenía un doncel temeroso con un fino kimono sin mangas cubriendo apenas sus formas que difícilmente pasarían inadvertidas a cualquier hombre que no fuera ciego. Se obligó a apartar la vista de aquella apetecible silueta y centrarse en cualquier cosa para aplacar el súbito deseo que lo embargó.

Miró a sus hombres. Si estos estaban complacidos con el espectáculo que se les ofrecía, no lo demostraron. Vio la cara de horror del doncel y también algo más: la ira y el odio que destilaban sus hermosos ojos negros. Su pecho seguía cubierto pero sus pálidos hombros estaban a la vista. Naruto sintió una nueva embestida de deseo. Fijó sus ojos allí y en la tersa piel del cuello, y aspiró involuntariamente su aroma. Si no iba con cuidado se avergonzaría ante sus hombres. Lo apartó de él de un empujón pero sin soltarle el brazo.

—Vamos, es hora de ajustar cuentas.

Y lo volvió rudamente para obligarlo a inclinarse de nuevo sobre la mesa. Sasuke extendió las palmas de las manos sobre la superficie para no caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Una nueva presión sobre la espalda hizo que su pecho y vientre se apretaran contra la madera. El hombre tras él intentaba subirle el kimono hasta las caderas. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

—No me hagas esto... —susurró, de manera que solo el rubio pudiera escucharlo. Alguien como él no podría sobrellevar semejante ofensa. Su orgullo no le permitiría olvidar. Prefería suplicar a aquello. Prefería la muerte a aquello—. Por favor...

A pesar de que las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos, Naruto no atendió a súplicas. Subió el kimono dejando al descubierto su perfecto trasero. Unas bellas nalgas pálidas y turgentes lo recibieron. El deseo lo inflamó, pero sus intenciones estaban muy lejos de violarlo.

—Y ahora no te muevas.

Lo dijo con total serenidad, tanta, que Sasuke se preguntó cuáles serían sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sintió la afilada hoja contra su piel y gimió de dolor cuando empezó a hundirse en la carne. La daga se desplazó sin mucha dificultad, cortando y haciendo brotar sangre. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al comprender por fin lo que se proponía el maldito Namikaze.

Lo estaba marcando.

* * *

_Notaron que Naruto y Sasuke alternan su modo de hablar, a veces se tutean y otras se tratan de usted? Todo es adrede, depende de la situación. Al principio Sasuke se mide, pero luego al no ver 'salida' ya no se contiene. Naruto, por otro lado, cuando le trata de usted tiene un tono de falso respeto y está lleno de burla y cuando lo tutea es que ya no puede reprimir su molestia._

_¿Creen que Naruto se pasó o que Sasuke lo tiene bien merecido?_

_Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^_

SARAHI: me alegra que te guste ^^. Se hace lo que se puede XD. Nos leemos.

SAM: eh, el crédito se lo lleva R. Oliver, yo sólo estoy adaptando su maravillosa historia a mi adorado NaruSasu, sólo aporto mi granito de arena para que crezca XD. Me alegra que te este gustando esta historia ^^. Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 4

_Holasss,_

_para que vean que soy buena les traje la actualización bastante pronto :)_

_Naruto no es el único impulsivo, Sasuke tiene mucho de eso también, y él debe recordar que toda acción trae una reacción. No deseen tanto la cabeza de Naru en una bandeja... _

_Sin más..._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Una perfecta N se estaba entrelazando con otra perfecta N sobre la pálida piel del Uchiha, lo intuía aunque no pudiese verla.

Llevaría por siempre su marca.

Entonces comprendió cómo era posible que ese hombre lo odiara tan intensamente. Aquella era la marca de su enemigo, y le recordaría durante todos los días de su vida que había sido vencido y también humillado. La luciría con vergüenza sobre su piel, aunque afortunadamente en una parte de su cuerpo que, estaba seguro, pocos podrían ver. En cambio, Naruto, el gran jefe del clan Namikaze, la llevaría para siempre expuesta en su pecho. Cada vez que combatiera, cada vez que se bañara, cada vez que llegara tanto la primavera como el verano, cada vez que yaciera con una mujer o doncel... siempre recordaría a quien lo había humillado de la peor manera posible: un Uchiha.

—Ahora lo entiendo —susurró mientras amargas lágrimas caían sobre la mesa una tras otra, sin poder detenerlas. Se lamentó en silencio por su estupidez y orgullo.

Se incorporó con las manos y fijó la mirada en la pared de piedra. No se había resistido demasiado y, ahora que estaba hecho, sus nalgas seguían expuestas sin que él hiciera nada por cubrirse.

Naruto retrocedió un paso para contemplar su obra.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se arrepentiría de haberlo marcado. Apretó las mandíbulas, él no quería... pero el doncel bien que merecía un castigo, ¿no? Paseó la vista por el salón.

Los hombres lo miraban con desconcierto e incredulidad, pero ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca.

—Bien —dijo fingiendo satisfacción—. Es perfecto.

Miró las N entrelazadas en la nalga izquierda.

Luego limpió la sangre con la manga del kimono que había desgarrado y que yacía en el suelo y volvió a bajarle la prenda. Luego se prendió la daga ya limpia en la cintura.

Cuando al cabo de unos minutos le dio la vuelta, esperaba ver a un doncel lloroso, incluso loco de ira, pero no fue así. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, ya no, solo una profunda tristeza que lo conmovió.

—Bien, ¿estamos en paz? —preguntó Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos con serenidad.

Naruto había pretendido humillarlo, hacerle daño, y sin embargo nada parecía afectar a ese doncel.

Furioso, lo cogió del brazo y sin pensárselo lo arrastró hacia las escaleras del fondo del salón.

—No, aún no. Te quedarás aquí hasta que decida qué hacer contigo.

Tsunade, que había contemplado incrédula todo lo que ocurría en el salón, le salió al paso para impedirle cometer otra estupidez, pero Naruto pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Sólo pudo suspirar decepcionada. No los siguió y Sasuke quedó de nuevo a merced de su enemigo.

Lo arrastró escaleras abajo; estaba claro que no iban a su dormitorio. Eso debería haberlo tranquilizado, pero no fue así cuando vio las oscuras mazmorras. Clavó una mirada asesina en su captor y sintió que las lágrimas contenidas le abrasaban los ojos.

El Namikaze lo maldijo entre dientes. ¿Quién se creía aquel doncel para mirarlo así? ¿Pretendía erigirse en su conciencia?

Sasuke se retorció. Estaba harto de ser tratado de esa manera.

—¡Estamos en paz! —gritó furioso—. Ya me has marcado. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Sí, te he marcado con mis iniciales. —Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Le daba igual si con aquello aumentaba el placer de su castigo—. No me mires así. Llevas la marca de Naruto Namikaze en tu cuerpo. ¿Qué tal te sienta?

Entonces allí, en aquel oscuro pasillo húmedo y frío, Sasuke clavó los talones en el suelo y no dio un paso más. Quedaron frente a frente.

—Estamos en paz —repitió sin amedrentarse y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¡Todavía no! —espetó el rubio, como si la sola idea lo ofendiera—. Distamos mucho de estarlo.

Reanudaron la marcha. Al llegar al fondo del pasillo la humedad hacía el aire casi irrespirable y Sasuke contuvo el aliento al ver la celda donde pretendía confinarlo.

—¡Aquí no!

—Vamos, sabes muy bien que no tienes opción.

Soltó una malévola carcajada y abrió la puerta del oscuro calabozo. Y Sasuke supo que nadie podría sacarlo de allí a menos que Naruto Namikaze quisiera.

—Eres una bestia, maldito dobe.

—Deberías haberlo pensado antes de desafiarme.

Sasuke intentó golpearle el rostro y Naruto reaccionó estrechando su apetecible cuerpo entre los brazos.

—¡Suéltame!

Eso solo sirvió para que el rubio lo apretara aún más contra su pecho, cortándole la respiración. Naruto creyó que lo había doblegado hasta que cometió el error de mirar sus ojos negros. Lo cautivaron, haciéndole olvidar por un momento que Sasuke era el señor del clan Uchiha. Algo hipnótico atraía a Naruto Namikaze desde aquella profunda mirada. De pronto el doncel se quedó quieto, dejando que cada parte de su cuerpo se apretara contra el samurái.

Entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba: como si tuvieran vida propia, los labios del rubio descendieron rudos sobre aquella carnosa boca que tan ácidas palabras había soltado contra él. Ambos cuerpos palpitaron mientras Naruto besaba al doncel con ardor, ignorando los débiles gemidos de protesta.

Sasuke intentó permanecer impasible, pues poco podía hacer contra un hombre que lo doblaba en tamaño y peso. Esa obviedad le sirvió de excusa para no sentirse culpable por no debatirse en contra de aquel abuso. Aun así, continuó aferrándose a su único pensamiento coherente: él era el enemigo. Eso le permitió resistirse al deseo de rodear su cuello y abandonarse a los temblores que le recorrían la columna. Cuando la lengua de Naruto acarició sus labios, instintivamente apretó los puños dispuesto a golpearle, pero no lo hizo. Olvidó defenderse de su propio deseo al verse acometido por aquella lengua, que no tardó en abrirse camino hacia el interior de su boca.

Naruto lo arrastró dentro de la celda sin dejar de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Solo interrumpió el ardiente beso para respirar, y al punto volvió a beber de sus labios.

Aquel doncel era una delicia. Ahora entendía porque sus hombres eran capaces de dar la vida por él. Él tal vez contemplara tal posibilidad si Sasuke, en lugar de mirarlo con odio, lo mirara con la tierna mirada que parecía tener reservada sólo para su gente.

Dio unos pasos más dentro de la celda, hasta que Sasuke, entre sus brazos, chocó contra la fría pared de piedra. La oscuridad los envolvió, solo en el lúgubre pasillo ardía una antorcha agonizante. Pero Sasuke no necesitaba verlo para sentir cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaba sobre él, entre sus piernas, apretando cada músculo de su ejercitado cuerpo contra él. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos ya no estaban apretadas formando un puño, ahora reposaban sobre la calidez del pecho del hombre, apretando y deslizándose por esa cálida piel.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Abrió los ojos de pronto y empujó al Namikaze con todas sus fuerzas. En vano. Era como empujar un muro de piedra. Su conciencia lo empujó a intentarlo de otra manera, así que apretó los dientes y le mordió el labio inferior.

Naruto soltó una maldición al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y alzó la cabeza, aunque sin retroceder ni un paso. Sasuke esperó que un golpe descendiera sobre su rostro en cualquier momento, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Se quedaron inmóviles. Sasuke contra la fría pared y ambas manos atenazadas nuevamente por las del rubio. Aunque no veía su rostro con claridad, sí escuchaba su pesada respiración, que varió cuando bajó la boca hacia su cuello.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo y sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y lo odió por ello. Se revolvió con más fuerza soltando un gemido que retumbó en la celda:

—¡Basta, maldito Namikaze...!

Así que eso le gustaba, pensó Naruto complacido.

Pellizcó la delicada piel con los dientes, para acto seguido volver a besarlo. Para su sorpresa, el doncel le correspondió.

Sasuke hubiera querido seguir impasible, pero no pudo. Cuando la lengua de Naruto le rozó los labios, la suya salió a su encuentro con avidez. Sus pulmones se vaciaron cuando las manos de Naruto empezaron a acariciarle los pezones por sobre el delgado kimono desgarrado, pellizcándolos con dos de sus dedos y jalándolos con fervor.

Gimió nuevamente y esta vez Naruto no lo interpretó como una protesta. Notaba arder su piel y el latido de su corazón reverberaba en sus oídos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que poseyera a un doncel? Debía de ser eso, no encontraba otra explicación a aquel deseo repentino e irrefrenable.

Los dedos siguieron acariciando esos botoncitos, a la vez que su boca ahora se deleitaba con su blanco cuello chupando y lamiendo, mientras el dulce ronroneo que emitía Sasuke lo enardecía aún más. Apretó las caderas contra las del doncel y subió a su boca nuevamente para profundizar un beso con voracidad desatada.

De pronto ya no importaba que el doncel fuera el maldito bastardo a quien había prometido odiar el resto de su vida. Ese doncel era de fuego y él quería consumirse en sus llamas.

Sasuke pensaba lo mismo del Namikaze: aquel demonio rubio tenía el don de embrujar a los donceles, no se explicaba cómo había conseguido llevarlo a ese extremo. Pero su deseo era tan intenso que lo asustó, haciéndolo reaccionar. Intentó apartarse mientras el rubio le manoseaba los muslos acomodándose firmemente entre ellos.

—Para —jadeó Sasuke sin reconocer su propia voz.

Naruto estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera lo escuchó, pero de pronto notó un tirón en su yukata: la daga que llevaba prendida a la cintura, con la que lo había marcado, estaba ahora en poder de Sasuke. La vio con claridad cuando la punta ascendió hasta su cuello.

—Para —susurró Sasuke de nuevo.

Naruto lo miró desconcertado, a él y a la daga. Mientras sus ojos se deslizaban desde la afilada hoja hasta el bello rostro del doncel, Naruto no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado engañar de esa manera.

Sus ojos se habían adaptado a la penumbra y ahora veía su rostro. Sus labios estaban hinchados por el ardor de los besos, la oscura cabellera enmarañada después de que él palpara su suavidad entre los dedos. A pesar del brillo del acero, algo atrajo poderosamente su atención: el cuerpo de Sasuke. El kimono desencajado permitía ver parte de su pecho, resaltando un suave botoncito rosa muy erguidito, y en el forcejeo se había desgarrado la parte inferior de la tela dejando al descubierto una buena porción de sus pálidos muslos.

Aún con la daga contra su garganta, Naruto se quedó embelesado mirando ese dulce pezoncito que lo tentaba. Deseó volver a sentir su tacto y probarlo con su boca, miró el suave contorno de un hombro, pálido, perfecto para ser mordido. Pero Sasuke lo empujó con un brazo y apretó más el puñal, y él no tuvo más remedio que contener su loco deseo y volver a la realidad.

—Doncel del demonio —masculló frustrado.

Cogió su muñeca retorciéndola furibundo hasta que la daga resbaló de entre sus dedos. Sasuke soltó un gemido de dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se sentía engañado, por muy absurdo que eso pudiera parecer. Sin consideración alguna, le encajó una rodilla entre los muslos y lo tumbó en el suelo.

Sasuke notó el cambio en él: Naruto Namikaze ya no se guiaba por su deseo, ahora solo pretendía castigarlo.

—¡No! No, Namikaze.

Era muy consciente de que él podía hacerle lo que le viniera en gana. Sus manos estaban bien sujetas y no podía defenderse.

—¿No? ¿Acaso no lo estabas deseando? —Sasuke lo maldijo entre dientes y Naruto esbozó una mueca irónica—. ¿O solo pretendías distraerme? —preguntó restregando sus caderas contra las del doncel—. Qué doncel más astuto.

Sasuke boqueó ante aquel roce tan desvergonzado, y quiso gritar cuando Naruto le desgarró aún más su única prenda, hasta tenerlo completamente desnudo bajo su cuerpo.

Naruto veía el terror en sus ojos y, aunque quería castigarlo más que cualquier otra cosa, poseerlo de aquella vil manera no lo complacería.

El último jirón de tela quedó a un lado.

Lo contempló maravillado. Sus pezones eran aún más hermosos de lo que él había podido vislumbrar, y su vientre y caderas incitarían al monje más casto a hacerlo suyo. Era poco menos que un ángel y podría tenerlo en ese momento si su conciencia no le martilleara el cerebro diciéndole con voz atronadora que él no había sido criado para comportarse de esa manera.

Jamás había tomado a un doncel en contra de su voluntad y no pensaba hacerlo ahora, aunque este fuera Sasuke Uchiha. De pronto vio que el doncel dejaba fluir de sus negros ojos silenciosas lágrimas, y entonces la conciencia ganó la batalla al deseo.

Naruto se levantó sin decir nada.

Con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke no vio la imponente silueta del rubio abandonar la habitación, ni el abatimiento que le embargaba cuando cerró la puerta de la celda. Un sonido chirriante siguió al portazo: la barra metálica se deslizó dejándolo prisionero.

A solas, su orgullo se esfumó y por fin pudo dar rienda suelta a todas las emociones que lo agobiaban. Lloró como no lo había hecho ni siquiera en el entierro de su padre meses atrás, como no lo hacía desde que era apenas un niño. Estaba perdido. Odiaba a ese hombre, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo. La humillación le hizo apretar puños y dientes. Y aún peor: no sabía si se sentía más humillado por la marca del rubio o por el deseo que él le despertaba.

* * *

_No odien tanto a Naru, Sasuke reconoció que se había pasado con sus acciones. Naruto se arrepintió y trató de controlarse en la celda. De todas formas, Sasu aún no está vencido XD_

_Oh, oh, oh, hubo mucha más piel *o*, ¿les gustó?_

_Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^_

SAHARI: creo que muy pocos se lo esperaban u_u. Bueno, lo de Sai lo sabrás más adelante XD. Nos leemos.

AKYO: la situación no fue agradable pero les puso en equivalencia. Lo "bueno" de la marca de Sasuke es que muy pocos tendrán el honor de verla ;). Me alegra que te guste la historia, la subiré completita :) Nos leemos.


End file.
